<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get a Wiggle On by argyle4eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541512">Get a Wiggle On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva'>argyle4eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wise As Serpents, Innocent As Doves [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Public Display of Affection, ineffable valentines, ineffablevalentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley takes his pelvis for a walk.</p><p>Written for Mielpetit/mielpetite's <a href="https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190569199017/mielpetite-mielpetite-okay-people-thank-you"> Ineffable Valentines prompt list</a>, Day 4 - Tease/Playful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wise As Serpents, Innocent As Doves [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get a Wiggle On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The first time Aziraphale noticed, they were on a day trip to London and simply walking together. Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale saw a woman across the street staring at them, and reflexively focused on her. With a look of embarrassment, she immediately turned away and tucked her head down, continuing on her way.</p><p class="western">Disconcerted, Aziraphale tried to discreetly check if any aspect of his clothing was disarranged. Everything seemed to be in place. He glanced at his reflection in the window of a parked automobile, for confirmation, and only then really noticed Crowley, walking beside him.</p><p class="western">Crowley's walk was - well. He'd always had a bit of wiggle to him. For a long time, Aziraphale had thought it was intentional. After all, Crowley was a demon; Aziraphale assumed lustful seduction was one of Crowley's many wiles, and his slithery walk a blatant advertisement. It was very, er, effective. Aziraphale couldn't blame Crowley for doing his job, still . . . Aziraphale might be an angel but he wasn't a <em>saint,</em> and Crowley's walk had made things hard sometimes. Um.</p><p class="western">Such a surprise, then, to find out during their body-swap that a hip-rolling saunter was simply the way Crowley's body worked, no seduction intended.</p><p class="western">That was Crowley's <em>regular</em> walk, however. A carnally-aware Crowley, it seemed, was capable of engineering it into a genuine sexual display. Which was happening now. No wonder bystanders were noticing (Aziraphale was spotting more and more admirers, some less reserved than others).</p><p class="western">"Love," he said, "People are staring."</p><p class="western">Crowley grinned widely, and there was no need to clarify <em>why</em> anyone might be staring.</p><p class="western">"Let 'em," he said. "Nothing like spreading a little lust in the world. And envy. It's a two-fer."</p><p class="western">"You’re retired," Aziraphale reminded him.</p><p class="western">“Pft. This isn’t about work, it’s just having a little fun.” Crowley draped a companionable arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Almost automatically, Aziraphale’s arm went around Crowley’s waist in response. Crowley gave him an extra little hip bump of approval.</p><p class="western">“Incorrigible serpent.” Aziraphale’s comment was affectionate, rather than irritated. Given that <em>he </em>wasn’t on the job any more, either, his will to correct Crowley was largely nonexistent. Besides, it was hard to argue with anyone who was enjoying himself so much. “Just try not to make anyone spontaneously self-combust.”</p><p class="western">“Hey, I’m not giving Hell any freebies. <em>You,</em> though . . .”</p><p class="western">“Sushi first,” Aziraphale told him, with a smile. “Freebies after.” He slid his hand down Crowley’s hip to a bare millimeter above indecency, and squeezed.</p><p class="western">Crowley loved it, grinning and adding an extra wiggle just for Aziraphale. (Nearby, a bicyclist almost crashed into a wall but managed a last minute save.)</p><p class="western">“Dibs on the wasabi.” Crowley didn’t care for sushi, but he loved the bite of wasabi and pickled ginger. Not to mention sake.</p><p class="western">“I’ll order double,” Aziraphale whispered in his ear, and snugged him closer.</p><p class="western">Fortunately for the well-being of everyone sharing the street with them, that was the end of the conversation, as they reached the sushi restaurant and went in.</p><p class="western">The sushi staff ended up getting double their usual tip, as well - partly for their discretion, and partly as an apology. That didn’t stop the manager dryly recommending a different restaurant on their way out, though, one that specialized in couples’ <em>nantaimori</em><span><span><span> dates. </span></span></span></p><p class="western">At least they hadn’t been explicitly told not to come back.</p><p class="western">Aziraphale pretended not to be embarrassed, and, attempting to be polite, thanked the manager for the suggestion while having no intention of remembering or following up on the information.</p><p class="western">Crowley, however, had other ideas.</p><p class="western">
  <em>(To be continued on Day 8 . . .)</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>